1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a lamp socket, a backlight assembly having the lamp socket and a display device having the lamp socket. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a lamp socket fixing an electrode portion of a lamp stably, a backlight assembly having the lamp socket and a display device having the lamp socket.
2. Description of the Related Art
Backlight assemblies of a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, in general, are classified as either a direct illumination type backlight assembly or an edge illumination type backlight assembly, based on the location of the light source.
A conventional backlight assembly includes a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) as the light source. The direct illumination type backlight assembly having the CCFL includes a lamp socket to fix lamps. In order to easily fix the lamps to the bottom plate, a backlight assembly has been developed that includes a lamp socket combined with an electrode portion of the lamp through a fitting combination.
A conventional lamp socket includes a socket housing, a power supply part and a socket cover. The power supply part electrically connects an inverter with a lead wiring of the lamp. In an assembly process for the lamp socket, the power supply part is inserted into a hole formed in the socket housing, and the lead wiring is inserted into a terminal of the power supply part. The socket cover is inserted into the socket body to fix the lead wiring of the lamp to the lamp socket.
However, there are many elements on the lamp socket, and the socket cover is combined with the socket body after aligning the lamp. Thus, the assembly process is complicated.